


Coming back (Tom Holland)

by EvaBlazevska



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBlazevska/pseuds/EvaBlazevska
Summary: These months apart from Tom made her realize how much she really cared for her best friend. These months apart made her realize just how much she needed him on a day to day basis. Anna wasn't happy without him.Tom Holland x Original Character





	1. Chapter I

 

She opens her laptop the second she awakens from her second nap in the day. What else was she supposed to do in these lonely summer days? Her 2 friends were at camp where yes she could have gone but her cousin’s wedding got in the way of that. And so she watched TV shows, took naps making the time pass by as quickly as possible.

Half-asleep she opened her browser and Skype. Facebook, tumblr and YouTube. She closed tumblr after a few seconds into reading a text post against “Hugh Mungus”. She typed into YouTube- “Where Is My Mind” inspired by her re-watching Fight Club the day before. Logged onto Facebook and took her attention to Skype.  
_5 messages from Tom_

At least he still remembers me-she thought. She opened them.

_Hey Anna, I miss you…  
I’m coming back in a few days and I can’t wait to see you again after these months.  
We’re leaving tomorrow night aka the night of today it’s 2AM here, so we’ll probably be in London the morning_ _of the_ _15_ th.   
It’s so boring here.  
Agh, I have to go sleep. These time zones are shit. I have two more interviews tomorrow, if you catch me online call me please. Bye – delivered 10:06 AM

Oh, well great. At least she would get up from her bed more often. Anna smiled. She looked at the clock: 02:48 PM. _Oh shit_ -she cursed, her mom was about to come home. She ran downstairs yelling her brother’s name.

“Austin! Austin god damn it, where are you?”-she ran to the backyard where Austin was playing in the sand box with his neighbor, Emily. They were both 7 years old.   
“What is it Anna?”-asked Austin busy making a sand castle with his friend.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“Well, we tried but you said a bad word to us and we decided to leave.”  
“Agh, did you even eat breakfast?”  
“Yes, Aunt Liza left us sandwiches on the kitchen island. We ate yours too, because we were really hungry.”-said Emily.  
“Okay, at least you ate. Where’s Ethan?”  
“He left with the motorcycle with Olivia.”-answered Emily finishing up the sand castle.   
“Great.”-with that Anna left to make lunch. Cheese, bread, butter and a cucumber. Everything needed for grilled cheese and a salad.

Her mother got home as she was flipping the last sandwich. She put it in the pile where the other five were and said hello to her mom who had collapsed on the couch.

“Yeah, hi. Where are your brothers?”  
“Austin is in the backyard with Emily and apparently Ethan is with Olivia on the motorcycle.”  
Liza palmed her face-“Agh, why did I ever buy him that motorcycle…”  
“Sh, mom it’s okay, you did what you thought was right.”-Anna hugged her mother trying to reassure her.   
“If only your dad were here. He’d know how to deal with Ethan”-sighed Liza  
“Yeah.”-Anna said pursing her lips together.-“But look, you can do it just as well. Call him.”  
“Okay, thank you.”-she kissed her daughter’s forehead. Anna went to call the two kids for lunch.  
  
Liza rang her son. He picked up after the 6th ring.

“Ethan, honey where are you?”-she asked worried.  
“I’m downtown with Olivia.”-he didn’t lie.   
“When are you coming home?”  
“I don’t know, later.”  
“Ethan Fray-“-she was cut off by his son.  
“Mom I’m fine, we’re fine. I’m not hungry, I’m not tired. I need to go now. Bye.”-and he hung up. Liza fought back the tears; she didn’t know what was going on with her son.

Ethan was downtown with Olivia. The 17 year olds were in the flat of Beau, a 20 year old college drop out with a cocaine addiction. The building was in the outskirts of downtown London, a pretty shitty one at that. But cops stayed away and big drug dealers lived there. The couple was snorting cocaine as well, developing their own addiction.  
  
After lunch Anna closed herself in her room once again. 04:02 PM, Tom was online. And so she called him.

Tom had just finished his 1st interview for the day. It was 8 AM and his mother had been preparing breakfast for him, she cared dearly for her son. He had an hour break until they had to leave for his second and final interview of his time in LA. He couldn’t wait to get back home. Tom used his time to scroll the net and so he opened Skype hoping to catch Anna. And he did. He answered her call.

“Oh my god it’s so good to see you Anna. I miss you so much.”-said Tom smiling from ear to ear. His mother Nicola heard Anna’s name and ran to Tom.  
“Oh my lord Anna it is you, honey I miss you and your mother so much, how are you?”-said Nicola in excitement.  
“I’m fine, quite fine. How are you Nicola? I miss you both so much. It’s been too long.”  
“I agree but we will see each other in a short time, could you tell your mom to call me in the next half hour if she’s free?”  
“Of course, I’ll go and tell her now. I’ll be right back Tom.”-she smiled at him  
Anna was fast, she got back within a minute. She could hear Nicola’s phone ringing from the other end of her Skype call. –“Damn Tom, I don’t even recognize you.”  
“Oh please, we haven’t seen each other in a long time but not that long.”-Anna smiled sadly.  
“I think we both know that’s not true.”-Tom smiled sadly and looked down at his hands.-“At least we’re reuniting soon.”   
“Yeah, tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you all again.”

The next half an hour Tom and Anna talked about anything and everything. Tom talked about every scene shoot with Marvel as Anna was a geek, a fangirl for everything Marvel. In turn Anna talked about all the shows and movies she watched. She talked about how she didn’t know what to do with her life. She gave up on dancing but was thinking about starting once again if she got that inspiration back. The last thing she did for dance was the couple of commercials she did after finishing her first year at art school.

“You know, I have to go back to LA to shoot Spiderman on the 20th June, maybe we can go on some holiday until then?”-Tom proposed.  
“I’d like that sure, but just you and me?”-she had to admit, the thought was nice.  
“Well, Tessa I miss her and I’d like to go with her on holiday. Also I could take Mark and you could take Penelope and Marge.”-he half-smiled having doubts about if this holiday were to ever happen.  
“Penelope and Marge are on camp until 22nd and I don’t know what your mom would say about taking Tessa on holiday. Then again she is your dog. I don’t know.”-she felt sad that the odds for this holiday weren’t looking too good. Anna wanted to cheer both of them up-“But we should go. Even if it’s just you, me, Tessa and Mark I’d be fine. I just need to get out of this house.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m beginning to circle back to a state of depression. As I told you all I do is movies and TV shows. I’m alone and I feel so lonely I feel like dying. As melodramatic as it may sound.”  
“Then I Tom Holland promise to take you on the holiday of your dreams.”-they smiled at each other. He had always kept his promises, no matter how big or seemingly impossible.   
“Thank you Tom. Just come back already.”  
“Tomorrow. And the first thing I’m doing is taking you to on a great day out. Surprises to you and me cause I don’t know where to take you.”-they both laughed.

Anna’s house had been quiet. Austin was having a nap and Liza was on talking with Nicola. In the distance just faintly Anna could hear the sound of a motorcycle, she thought it was Ethan. The motorcycle sound became louder and louder until what followed the motorcycle sound was a scream and the sound of a motorcycle swerving and crashing into god knows what. _Oh no._

“What was that?”-Tom heard the crash.  
“Ethan.”-said Anna and ran outside, her mother following her asking her where she was going telephone in hand still talking to Nicola. Anna looked left, A few meters after the neighbor’s house was a jeep that had crashed into the Miler’s tree. Anna looked right and there both unconscious Ethan and Olivia lay on the asphalt with the motorcycle crashed into the neighbor’s car.   
  


 

 


	2. Chapter II

It all happened so fast. Anna called 112, the ambulance arrived shortly. The neighbor who, thank god was a doctor made sure they were alive at least until the ambulance came. In the ambulance car was Liza. Austin had still been sleeping and was left to sleep with the neighbor babysitting him. Anna drove her car to the hospital. She fought back the tears successfully; she didn’t want to be the second Fray to get in a car accident. Actually she’d be the third Fray, the first being her father.

She ran and found her mother quickly. Both in tears, hugging each other waited for hours for word from the doctors. Tom had bombarded Anna with messages and calls.  She went to the bathroom and she decided to reply to them.

_What happened Anna, please call me. – delivered 4:45 PM_

_Asdfghjk I can still hear your scream. – delivered 4:57 PM_

_How am I going to do this fucking interview? – delivered 5:04 PM_

_Please Anna please respond – delivered 5:31 PM_

_How do I go on with the fucking day? – delivered 5:38 PM_

_I’m packing, I can’t stop fidgeting. – delivered 5:51 PM_

She looked at the time – 5:57 PM. She rang Tom. He answered after just the 1st ring.

“What happened?!”-Anna fake chuckled and began explaining the whole situation. –“Jesus fucking Christ. How are they now?”  
“Yeah that’s the thing. They still haven’t told us shit. And I’m shit and my mom is shit. She barely kept herself after dad; I don’t know how she’s going to react if Ethan dies. I don’t know if I’m going to keep it together. I’m alone and I just fucking need to punch something.”-the tears started to roll and Tom could hear her weeping. He had to be there for her, fast.

“Mom, is there a sooner flight for London?”-his mom quickly contacted Tom’s agent.   
“What?”-Anna heard what Tom had asked.-“What are you doing?”  
“You’re not alone, and soon I’ll be there too. But I need you to have hope, please. Soon you’ll have me to cry on.”-Anna smiled.  
“I can’t thank you enough. At the same time I don’t want you to do it, but I don’t want to stop you either.”  
“There’s a plane in an hour. I hope we’re going to make it. Apparently my agent took care of it all. I have to go now. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Bye Anna.”  
“Thank you Tom. Goodbye.”- What did she do to deserve a friend like him? He was wonderful, truly wonderful. If her calculations were correct, Tom was going to be there at 5AM.

She walked to her mother. She was sitting on the ground looking straight ahead. Her face was blank.

Anna put her hand on her mother’s shoulder.

“What is it?”-she sat next to her.   
“The doctor came. Apparently your brother had been high on cocaine. If what he said was accurate, he’s been using for 4 months already.”-Anna arched her neck, her head hitting the wall. –“They’re both in recovery now. Soon we’ll be able to stay with them.”  
“Did Olivia’s parents come?”  
“Yeah, they’re getting coffee.”  
“Do you want some?”  
“If you’re up to it, sure. Here, get yourself one as well.”-Liza gave her daughter money and kissed her on the forehead.

There had been a coffee shop just next door of the hospital and so Anna headed for it.

_Why Ethan, why. I guess I wasn’t a good enough sister to you._

Anna continued her walk, continuously blaming herself for her brother’s addiction. It was her way of coping. It wasn’t healthy. She did the same after her father. She’d think: If I came with as he asked, maybe he’d still be alive; maybe if we walked to the pizza place he’d still be alive; maybe if I didn’t beg for pizza he’d still be alive; maybe if I just went out with Marge that night he’d still be alive. These are the thoughts that drove her to suicide 2 years ago. Thankfully Ethan saved her. _If only I was there the same way he was for me._

A cup of black coffee and a cappuccino were in Anna’s hands as she walked to her mother.

“We can see Ethan now.”-Liza said and they entered Ethan’s recovery room. Ethan had been really bruised and had a broken arm. _It could have been worse_ – Anna thought. She sat on the chair on the right side sipping on her cappuccino. Liza sat on a chair near the left side of the bed.

Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket. Penelope and Marge had sent her a couple of messages.

_-A picture of Penelope and Marge in front of a sunset- Wish you were here Anna. We miss you – delivered 6:27 PM_

_Apparently we’re coming back earlier than expected. – delivered 6:42 PM_

_Either way it’s boring without you here. – delivered 6:43 PM_

_We’re coming back on the 18 th – delivered 6:44 PM_

_We can’t wait to see you. – delivered 6:47 PM_

She didn’t reply. She was happy to have them back sooner but she couldn’t bring herself to respond in any way.

She opened Tom’s conversation and wrote him.

_Apparently my brother had a cocaine addiction. I couldn’t save my brother from it, but he could save me from taking my life. I’m feeling amazing._

Anna scrolled through her social media not knowing what else to do. While watching a video on YouTube she fell asleep. Liza threw a blanket over her daughter, if only she could fall asleep like her. At about 12AM Liza had drifted away as well.

03:48 AM. Anna awoke from her sleep. She looked for her phone. Tom had sent her messages.

_Please don’t blame yourself Anna, please. Not again. It’s not your fault, it never is. – delivered 08:14 PM_

_We’re arriving probably at 5 AM – delivered 00:01 AM_

_If you are awake then, could you give us a ride? – delivered 00:04 AM_

_If you feel up to it, that is. – delivered 00:04 AM_

_At least I get to drive._ Driving was her favorite pastime. After her father died except for dancing is what she did most. Alone, a long road and the radio on was all she needed some nights. If her mom sent her to the store, she’d go to the one on the opposite end of the town. But she loved it. It gave her peace. Secretly some drives she hoped she’d get in a car accident and die quickly. Her suicidal thoughts never left her.

She plugged her to the radio and listened to a mix of songs starting with Where Is My Mind. She couldn’t stop listening to the song. It was just too good. Outside it had started raining, like an instinct Anna turned down the music. Anna had been a depressed girl that had suicidal thoughts and previous issues with self harm but these times when her family needed her she cared for herself; not for her sake, but for theirs.  
The ride continued, the songs continued playing; they were the reason Anna hadn’t broke down yet. Singing along to the music is what calmed her.   
The ride had been an hour long, for the time being she stopped herself from blaming herself and thought of the songs playing instead. She parked her car and entered the airport. 04:24 AM – read the clock. Anna asked a flight attendant when the flight from London would be arriving. The attendant answered that they were landing down as they spoke. Anna felt a hunger so she took to the nearby bakery and got herself a mediocre salty croissant. She missed the croissants from France. Her favorite holidays were in France, she loved the cuisine, the people everything. Anna’s phone rang. It was Tom.

“Hey, where are you?”-asked Tom.   
“I’m in the waiting area, I’m eating a croissant. Did you get your luggage?”-she said taking a bite from the croissant.   
“We’re coming to you. How are you?”-he asked worried for his friend.   
“I’m fine, I’m hungry. And this croissant is shitty. I miss France.”  
“Yeah, me too. I’m coming down the escalator, I think I see you.”  
“Oh wait.”-Anna stood up and walked closer to the escalator, croissant in hand.-“Okay I see you.”-Anna smiled and she could see her best friend and Nicola smiling to her. The mother and son came off of the escalator and Tom ran to Anna. He hugged her and took her in his arms, spinning them both as they hugged.

“Oh my god I’ve missed you.”-said Tom, both of them couldn’t stop smiling. A tear or two came down from Anna’s eyes.   
“Oh you have no idea.”-Anna kissed Tom on the forehead and cheek and let go from the hug to hug Nicola as well. Anna took Nicola’s suitcase and led them toward the exit where she had left her car. The three got in.   
“I’m going to take you home so you can settle down and I’ll go back to the hospital.”-Tom had been sitting next to her and looked at her somewhat confused.   
“Anna I’m coming with you. No argument there.”-Anna half-smiled.   
“Drive me home, I’ll take care of the suitcases and see your dad then we’ll both come to the hospital.”-said Nicola. Anna nodded and so she drove Nicola home. The ride was 45 minutes long and for all that time Tom and Nicola didn’t stop talking, they were doing everything they could to keep Anna in a good mood. They weren’t failing but they weren’t successful either. Anna got to Tom’s house.   
“Tell your mom I’ll be there shortly.”-Anna nodded.   
“Mom, kiss Tessa for me.”-said Tom.   
“Look Tom you should go home too.”  
“Anna, I told you I’m not leaving your side.”-they both smiled and so Anna continued driving. Tom put Red Hot Chili Peppers on and they sat in silence. The two sat in a comfortable silence where both of them felt good. Singing along to the songs of their newest album, Anna felt a glimmer of happiness. She got her best friend back.

 

 

 


	3. chapter III

“Are you hungry?”-Anna asked Tom.  
“Yes, but don’t worry about me. Let’s just go to the hospital.”-he said shrugging his hunger off. Anna smirked and called her mom.  
“What are you doing?”-he asked. She smiled. Liza answered the phone.  
“Hello?”-she said with a raspy voice.  
“I woke you up, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, but it doesn’t matter. Where are you?”  
“I picked up Tom and Nicola. She’ll come with Dominic shortly. Are you hungry?”  
“Yes, there’s that bakery that’s open 24/7. Get me something sweet”  
“Chocolate or fruity?”  
“Surprise me.”-Anna smiled.  
“Did Ethan wake up?”-they were all worried.  
“Not yet. The doctor says soon.”  
“Okay, we’ll be there shortly. I love you.”-Tom smiled at the words, even though they weren’t meant for him. He knew how much Anna cared for her mother, especially after her father’s death.  
“I love you too honey. Bye”- she hung up.  
“Hm, to what bakery are you taking me Anna?”-Tom asked even though knowing exactly where they were going.

 It had been the bakery where Anna and Tom went at 2 in the morning when they were both hungry. Anna smiled at the question and drove 3 minutes more and they had arrived. The place was called “Gail’s Bakery”. At the moment at 05:15 AM the place had been almost empty, except for the workers cleaning and a couple having coffee the bakery had been empty. They walked to the counter and ordered. Tom ordered the honey roasted ham and cheddar sandwich, Anna ordered a cheddar, onion and sage scone and an almond pain un chocolat for her mother – it was her favorite. The two ate in the car on the parking lot; it’s what they’d usually do. Anna didn’t like strangers looking at her when she ate at the late night hours or early morning whereas Tom would do anything do keep Anna as happy as possible.  
“I’ve missed this more than anything.”  
“Yeah, the food is amazing.”  
“I wasn’t talking about the food.”-they looked at each other and Anna half smiled at Tom. He felt so guilty because he’d been away.-“But yes. The food is great.”-Tom said sadly. They sat in an awkward silence and ate as none of them knew exactly what words to say.

 _Yeah I missed this more than anything Tom. You have no idea. But I know you feel guilty so I’ll stuff my face with this scone and say nothing._ –thought Anna. She remembered the countless nights she spent the last months crying herself to sleep. If Tom had been there she’d go to his house and play with Tessa if she was awake. She wouldn’t be alone. She hated that draining feeling of loneliness. But now with Tom back she had hope that she wouldn’t have that feeling again.

“Are you done?”-Anna asked after finishing her scone.  
“Yeah.”-Tom answered.-“Do you want me to drive?”  
“You’re tired, I don’t know if you should.”-Tom smirked.  
“I’m fine Anna. Now let’s switch.”-and so they did. Anna smiled; she liked it when she was in the passenger seat. The two sat in silence, comfortably. They silently hummed to Breezeblock by alt-J. The two arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. They entered Ethan’s recovery room where Liza sat next to her sleeping son, playing with his golden brown hair. Anna and Ethan looked identical, except for their eyes; Ethan had the lightest blue colors like their mother and Anna had the darkest brown like their father.

Liza looked to the two-“Oh Tom you’ve grown quite a lot.”-She said while hugging the boy-“Oh and buffer Tom, bravo.”-Tom and Anna smiled.  
“I brought you an almond pain un chocolat.”-Anna said giving her the bag that contained the pastry. Liza took the bag in her hands.  
“How is he?”-asked Tom.  
“Honestly he’s in a better state than Olivia. Despite them both not wearing helmets, Olivia has been in a coma since she was admitted her. The doctor said he’d wake up soon. But they can’t know what’s going to happen to Olivia. All we can do is have hope.”-Tom nodded.-“Speaking of Olivia, I’ll go and see how they’re all doing.”-Liza left with the bag in her hand.

Anna sat on the chair on the right side and Tom brought the other chair next to her.  
“This is not your fault Anna. This happened from Ethan’s choices and only of his choices. Please don’t blame yourself, not again.”-Tom took hold of Anna’s hands. She nodded. -“Promise?”-Tom smiled. Anna nodded trying hard to smile. He didn’t trust her in her promise. He knew his best friend, he knew her mental state. He’d do anything to help her keep her promise.  
“I should have noticed. I noticed when Penelope first tried cocaine. Why didn’t I see it in my brother?”  
“I told you don’t blame yourself. You know that he’s grown away from you and your mother.”  
“Yes and that’s why I should have noticed. Every time I’d ask him about really anything he’d push me away. He’d get on my nerves so god damn much. I guess at some point I was just done with him. But you see he never gave up on me. Even when I was breaking glasses just to have something sharp to cut myself with, when I was 5 seconds from swallowing the whole bottle of pills”-Anna ran to the bathroom. This is the over-thinking that always drove her to a breakdown.  
“Anna!”-Tom shouted her name. He followed his friend. Anna shut the door but not before Tom got in the small women’s bathroom with her.  
“Tom, leave.”-he locked the door behind him.  
“Please Anna, you’re not alone. I’m here.”-they were close to each other, the tears rolled down Anna’s cheeks.  
“I can’t stand myself.”-Tom took her hand and took her to him and hugged her tight. Anna cried on his chest, he was buffer. He kissed her forehead; he knew how much that reassured her.  
“It’s not healthy for you to be here.”  
“I have to be here, for my mom.”  
“But my mom is coming soon, and then can we leave? We’ll play with Tessa on the trampoline. She always makes you feel better.”-he looked at her. She caught his gaze.  
“Agh, I guess we’ll go if my mom’s okay with it. I have to see Austin afterwards.”  
“And I’ll be with you.”-Anna smiled sadly. She kissed him on his cheek, he blushed. Her lips were so soft. He’d have his fantasies, even though they were inappropriate. Tom couldn’t help himself, he liked Anna since the moment he saw her dance on the stage of their dance school. They were both 10 years old. He’s had a crush on her since. He’s had a few girlfriends, yes but they were all jealous of Tom and Anna’s relationship; he never committed to anyone as much as he had committed to Anna. She was his favorite dance partner, his favorite exercise buddy; person to jog and do gymnastics with. They had been partners since the moment they met. Now their friendship is 10 years long. He always fantasized for something more, but never really did anything about it. Tom didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had.

 

 

 


End file.
